1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to motor vehicles.
More particularly, the present invention relates to auxilliary devices of the type especially adapted for moving a mired vehicle.
In a further and more specific aspect, the instant invention concerns an attachment for converting a drive wheel of a motor vehicle to a winch.
2. Prior Art
Vehicles which are operated upon soft terrain, such as mud, snow or sand, occasionally become mired. That is, the drive wheels sink into the terrain and although still capable of rotation are ineffective in performing the function of moving the vehicle. The desirability, therefore of an ancillary device for moving a mired vehicle is well established.
A particularly common auxiliary device is the conventional winch. Usually permanently mounted upon the vehicle, the winch includes a power driven reel upon which is coiled a cable or other line. After this line is extended and secured to a fixed object, such as a tree, the reel is rotated to draw the vehicle from the mired location.
Although highly effective, the power driven winch is quite expensive. The cost, therefore is justifiable only by those having frequent need. Accordingly, the prior art has proposed various less expensive alternatives.
Particularly noted are devices for converting a drive wheel of a motor vehicle to a winch. Such devices generally include a drum which is affixed to a drive axle outboard of the wheel. In response to rotation of the wheel, a line having one end anchored to a fixed object is wound about the drum to propel the vehicle from the stuck location.
Although being of various specific configurations, such devices are commonly secured to the threaded wheel lugs. One type, for example, includes a flange or projection which is received upon the lugs and held between the wheel and the lug nuts. Another design incorporates a plurality of rods each having a threaded bore in one end thereof for engaging a lug.
Devices of the foregoing type have not, however, proven to be entirely satisfactory. Lugs vary in diameter and thread pitch. Also, the radial spacing and the diametrical measurement are subject to substantial variation. Accordingly, the devices must be fabricated in numerous configurations.
Further, the conditions under which the devices are attached render the task exceedingly difficult. Minimally, the lug nuts must be removed thereby requiring the use of a tool. The thread grooves are exposed to being impacted with contamination, such as mud, snow or sand, which must be removed. Additionally, the lug nuts are subject to loss.
It would be highly advantageous, therefore, to remedy the foregoing and other deficiencies inherent in the prior art.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide improved winch means for use in combination with a motor vehicle.
Another object of the invention is the provision of improved means for conventing a drive wheel to a winch.
And another object of the invention is to provide a winch apparatus which is detachably securable to a wheel.
Still another object of the instant invention is the provision of a winch apparatus which can be quickly and easily coupled to and uncoupled from a wheel.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a winch attachment which can be secured and removed without the use of tools.
Yet still another object of this invention is the provision of improved means for detachably securing a winch apparatus to a motor vehicle.
And yet another object of the invention is to provide a winch apparatus which can be secured to a to wheel without removing the lug nuts or otherwise manipulating or disturbing the wheel.
A further object of the immediate invention is the provision of winch attachment means which are relatively impervious to the deleterious effects of sand, snow, mud, and other contaminates.
And a further object of the invention is to provide a winch attachment which is operatively independent of the size and spacing of the lugs to which the wheel is secured.
And still a further object of the invention is the provision of a winch attachment which is comparatively durable and maintenance free.